Good Bye Is Not Enough
by diahard
Summary: Keith/Lance pairing. Lance remembers Keith


I do not own the WEP Characters.

First I must warn anyone reading this to have your kleenexs handy. I am told that you are going to need them.

On with the show. Please enjoy!!!

Good Bye Is Not Enough

The winter sun was setting. A lone figure braved the snow to approach the onyx statue. Inside the crypt beneath the statue a torch forever burned, throwing cool shadows on the ornate sarcophagus. Allura caressed the name Keith Kogane inscribed above a beautifully etched platinum katana.

"I miss him too." A soft voice appeared beside her.

"I should have known that you would be here."

"I would never miss this night." Lance's voice cracked a little. "It was fifty years ago. But it still feels like yesterday."

"His sacrifice gave Arus and theDenubian Galaxy peace." A cold wind began to blow, causing Allura to shiver beneath her heavy cloak. Lance watched the mural as the shadows danced across it. The more he stared at it the more that he could swear that Keith's eyes were dancing with laughter.

"Are you coming?" she asked, turning in the doorway.

"In a little bit." He responded.

"All right." She turned away sadly "Don't be too long. I think a snow storm is brewing."

Once alone again Lance remembered the last twelve hours of Keith's life.

The day started out normal enough. Lance felt Keith stir in his arms. Opening his playful hazel eyes he whispered, "Stay in bed with me." He caressed Keith's bare muscular back and nibbled on his neck.

Keith groaned, arching his neck and giving Lance greater access. Lance grinned as he tugged on Keith's ear lobe playfully.

"We have to get up." Keith breathlessly whispered.

"I am." Lance replied against Keith's cheek as he sought Keith's lips.

A half hour later, Keith and Lance emerged freshly showered.

"Good morning you two," Allura greeted them with a smile.

"It is a _great_ morning." Lance smiled brazenly. Keith blushed slightly.

But it was not meant to last. Doom fighters arrived by mid afternoon. They filled the sky like locusts. Launching the lions, the team went to work. "Battle plan Delta," Keith commanded. The lions formed a V pattern and began firing at the fighters.

With the help of Black lion's computer and Castle Control's surveillance cameras, Lance and the others were able to piece together Keith's last hour.

"Lotor," Keith growled when the prince appeared on Black's view screen.

Lotor laughed. "You are so predictable, Commander. I will make you a challenge you would be a fool not to accept. You and I will duel. If you win, my forces will withdraw and never darken this planet again."

"And you will leave Allura alone forever?" Keith interrupted.

"When I win, Arus and Allura are mine." Lotor's yellow eyes narrowed.

"I accept."

"Do you know what you are doing Keith?" Coran asked worriedly.

"Uh hmm." Keith nodded grimly. "Saving Arus." Keith blasted the fighter that was on his tail.

Keith spotted Lotor landing his ship. Following Lotor's example Keith landed Black lion on the opposite edge of the clearing just east of the castle. Cautiously, Keith scanned the forest surrounding them looking for hidden Doom soldiers. Finding none, Keith removed his helmet, grabbed his laser katana and exited his lion. As his feet touched the ground he lit his sword.

Lotor lounged at ease beside his fighter. His arrogance was evident in his casual stance.

Keith stepped closer. "Let's do this," he urged, standing ready. Slowly Lotor pushed himself from the fighter. Lazily he took two steps forward and flipped his lazon sword on and then charged at Keith. But Keith was prepared he pivoted, raising his sword and deflecting Lotor's attack. Lotor took a step backward and began again. Keith countered again, managing to slip past Lotor's defenses for just a fraction of a second, managing to draw first blood. This seemed to infuriate Lotor even more. His attacks became more forceful and more violent. Keith calmly countered.

The dueling pair continued their deadly dance while the battle above them flared and burned. Only once did Lotor penetrate Keith's defenses with his sword. Burning debris from a fallen fighter crashed into the clearing and Keith had to jump out of the way to avoid it. Lotor seized his chance and sank his sword deep into Keith's abdomen and cleaved it upward. Keith staggered back, pulling free of the sword. Struggling to stay on his feet, a desperate Keith launched his own daring attack, catching Lotor by surprise. With his yellow eyes wide in horror and disbelief, Lotor's head was separated from his body in a final sweep of the graceful katana.

.

Time stood still for an instant as Lotor's body slowly crumpled to the ground and his head thudded, landing near his body, looking up the sky, forever horrified.

As he took a ragged breath, Keith could hear the sounds of retreating fighters and Red lion landing nearby.

"KEITH!" Lance hollered, as he jumped down from Red. His world was in slow motion and he watched Keith collapse on the ground. Lance sprinted through the snow. Falling to his knees beside his lover he spied the scarlet snow. "Keith." Lance lovingly gathered him into his arms.

"Lance," Keith gasped his eyes glazed in pain. "I will always love you."

"Hang on. Keith, a medivac is on its way."

"No," he coughed harshly. "No time."

"Don't leave me Keith. I am not done loving you yet."

"That's my Lance," Keith wheezed smiling slightly. Then his eyes closed his head fell back.

"NOOO!" Lance moaned, as he hugged Keith's now lifeless body to his chest.

For once, Lance did not feel the cold. The wind that had been howling seemed to fade away. The world was almost silent except for the faint crackling of the torch. His last conscious thought was remembering the first time they had declared their love for each other on a warm summer day. A soft smile blossomed on Lance's face as his heart beat its last.

As the morning sun was peeking over the horizon and greeting the onyx statue of him, Keith appeared. With unhurried steps and not disturbing the snow on the ground, he entered the crypt. Keith knelt beside Lance. Brushing the light snow from Lance's face, Keith gently caressed the peaceful expression that Lance wore.

Taking his icy hand in his, he lifted Lance's spirit to his feet. "It is time to go Lance." Keith smiled.

"Keith?" Lance murmured dreamily. "Does that mean…?"

"Yes, my love, we are together forever." Keith kissed him softly and then led him to the door and into the light as they faded away.


End file.
